Neon Genesis Evangelion: New Eden
by Kurayami no Eien
Summary: Rating for later mature themes. This fic focuses upon the addition of a new pilot at the Tokyo III NERV compound. This follows his thoughts and experiences, along the way to the EOE.
1. Neon Genesis Evangelion: Additions

Disclaimer: I want to make it clear that I own no characters portrayed in this fic, other than Kurayami-San. All others, are property of the original creater of Evangelion.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
Neon Genesis Evangelion  
  
Chapter 1: Additions  
  
By: Kurayami no Eien  
  
  
  
It was another day for Shinji Ikari. Well, as normal as it could get for him, anyhow. Though, upon entering the NERV compound, he was notified that all of the commanding officers, as well as the other pilots, had gone to the training facility. Pondering why, he had followed in their steps and headed to that same place.  
  
The simulation had proceeded much more than smoothly. The Synchronization Ratio, which was displayed in the high right corner of the view screen, had indicated that the person inside was at a level field with that of the Second Child. The duel of those units had been going on for some short while now, and it would seem that neither of the pilots of the two simulation EVA had an advantage.  
  
To end this stalemate, Commander Gendo Ikari ordered that a computer simulated version of the 3rd Angel be released, upon the both of the pilots. Immediately, the Second Child charged it, the large spear weapon preferred by the pilot was used to tear away at the Angel, though failed to truly harm it, before it had viciously thrown aside the EVA unit. After that threat was neutralized, the Angel made his advance upon the final target. Though this one was only armed with a Prog-knife, it was all that was needed. A quick charge was offered, the Eva's arms batting aside the arms of the attacking Angel, before the Prog-Knife was abruptly jammed through the facial mask of the Angel. This being a clear victory, the simulation ended.  
  
Shinji watched in a rather surprised state throughout the final bit of the simulation, as Asuka was tossed aside like a rag-doll, and whoever this other person was destroyed the Angel in such ease. That was the first Angel Shinji had fought, and it had its own impressions on him. Even then, Shinji watched intently for the other Pilot to exit the imitation Entry Plug.  
  
The one who exited that simulation chamber seemed, odd in his own right. A solid black plug-suit fitting rather tightly to each and every muscle formed by the body. His hair was composed of two colors, Violet and Scarlet. Eyes were a rather haunting gray hue at that time, though as the light adjusted, they returned to a blue hue.Â  Those eyes marked him like Ayanami, cold and emotionless. But, that wasn't so true. He soon sighed, staring at the screen and then to the other mock Entry Plug. His Plug Suit dripped with the LCL Fluid, or as he rather firmly believed it to be, the blood of the Evangelion. His footsteps brought him past the Third Child, to whom he offered a slow, narrowed glare.  
  
Shinji just seemed to blink a bit, confused as to why this new addition had been brought to NERV.Â  And so, he stepped along over to the small crowd of watchers, including the currently dazed Asuka. He offered a rather quiet greeting to Misato, and finally his question, "Who was he?"  
  
It was a small bit before Misato had responded, perhaps a bit deep in her thoughts. This pilot, according to the Ratio, was capable of external EVA control. Catching herself mid-thought, she turned about and finally spoke, seeming to laugh a bit at first, a tad nervously, in an apologetic tone, "Oh, hey Shinji.. That's our newest pilot. SEELE sent him. Complete with an S2 equipped EVA unit."  
  
Asuka, on the other hand, was not so calm about this. Kaji was occupied, trying to keep her from lashing out and hunting down the newcomer. Her annoyed rants and raves seemed to be ignored by all but Shinji, who tried his best to ignore it.. Though her "I'm gonna kill him!" and "He's not getting away with that!" were a tad hard to simply block out.  
  
Gendo had slowly turned about, facing the rest of the occupants of the room. A hand raised and pressed those box frame sunglasses back upon his nose completely, as he decided to speak. His decision being a rather understandable one, "He is to take part in Tandem training with Rei. Everyone be prepared, however, as the next angel will arrive in Tokyo three within 36 hours." That having been said, the man exited abruptly.  
  
"What a prick." Kaji couldn't help but chuckle at that, finally releasing the arms of the flailing and enraged Asuka, allowing her to rather quickly step forward, and with the shift of control, fall face first down on to the floor.  
  
"Oh, you shut up." Misato had to get her own words in there, her opinion mattering far more than his, in her eyes. Then again, she really did it as a jest. But soon, her attention was turned to the currently working doctor Ritsuko, who was typing quickly into a console.  
  
"Damn him! He's dead!" Asuka has quickly risen back up, ignoring the tinging pain in her nose as she took off down the hall. She knew where he'd be, and so had charged on towards the command room,Â  a hand raised and grasping over her nose. She stopped outside, almost laughing, though simply grinned as she heard Gendo raising his voice at the newcomer.  
  
"Need I remind you I am your commanding officer?! If I deem it wise, we could have you executed for treason and severe insubordination. Now follow all orders and do not question our intentions, boy!" Gendo had abruptly raised a hand, as if to strike at him.Â  Asuka was watching happily, though lost that as she saw what resulted..  
  
The boy, who still to this point hadn't been named by anyone, had raised his hand and grasped Ikari's striking hand by the wrist. A sneer made its way up to his lips as he sighed, and spoke finally, voice holding a soft tone. Ikari held a look of sharp pain, for the moment, "I am no one's toy, Ikari. Not yours, not NERV's, nor anyone else's. And I warn you. Do not push me."  
  
Ikari gave a rather angered sound, before pulling his hand away and again attempting a strike. This time, the boy made no attempt to block. Taking the force of the blow, he made a quiet little groan, soon lowering to his knees.. Though soon, he looked up and cast that slate gray glare to Ikari, before rising to his feet. Walking towards the exit, he sneered a tad, a small trail of blood trailing from the corner of his mouth. He knew it would be roughÃ¢â‚¬Â¦  
  
Asuka watched, soon after the incident ended, Asuka had stood pondering the event. Hadn't he seemed much like that Rei girl, before the match? Though, now he stood up against the commander? She just kind of stood there, looking at him as he walked from the room. A nervous look was given, as she backed up a bit.. A rather quiet "Erm, Hi?" offered, as she stood there stupid..  
  
Assuming that she was there to argue with him as well, he sighed and set off down the hall, towards the quarters. As he set off down the hall, the soft little sound was heard as a small card fell to the floor, behind him. He didn't notice this, being too self enraged to be concerned. He took little time getting to the quarters, and opening the door. Not a single word was exchanged between the now tandem team, composed of Rei Ayanami and this newcomer.  
  
Asuka, unlike the boy, had easily noted the ID card that fell. Grasping it up, she looked it over. Name, Kurayami Koiyadamisu. And according to this, he was a year older than her. Born in Tokyo III, he was transported immediately to SEELE command, where he was trained from a young age in the manners of Evangelion Combat. The card said nothing but his birthplace, age, and the necessary information. Well, she decided she'd have to return this to him, personally, later..  
  
It was only some twelve hours, before the warning alarms started up. The pilots were immediately called upon, to head to the command room. Kurayami took his time, walking calmly into the room, some three or so minutes late. He knew what the problem was, and so, had taken the time to redress himself in his Plug Suit. Upon arriving, Gendo was midway through his little speech on what was occurring.  
  
"- is nearing the easternmost shore of Japan. If it can reach the NERV compound, I need not remind you what will occur. It will be within range of attack within four hours. Everyone prepare and set up the EVAs. We'll need them at best performance to defeat this one." His attention was rather soon turned to Kura, offering a stern glance. He was rather quick to set about speaking with Kaji.  
  
Misato and Ritsuko were on deck, and Misato was the first to speak of the two. She had used a console to zoom in on a satellite imaging video feed upon the next Angel. "Like the Commander said, we'll need to give it all we've got here. We've decided to let Kurayami and Shinji go Tandem here. Rei will go as a back-up, incase they fail. Asuka, you're in no condition to fight right now, so you're staying he-"  
  
Asuka was rather quick to cut her off, standing and making a rather tight fist, an angered look crossing her face in no time. She spoke in a violent tone, loudly, "What do you mean I'm staying here?! I'm perfectly fine! I can fight just as well as any of those idiots! Let me handl -"  
  
Gendo was quick to interrupt, himself, speaking in a loud tone and soon after stepping to the door, "Langley! Enough argument, let Misato decide the course of action. You have no commanding authority. Misato, continue." And at that, he was gone from the room.  
  
Ritsuko decided to pick up from where Misato had left off. Bringing up a visual once again, she highlighted a certain area of the Angel, and started to speak, "The AT Field of this Angel is extremely strong, and can not be penetrated by average means. That means Prog-Knifes, and the EVA axes are out of the question. We've been perfecting a weapon for this sort of thing, though it requires massive amounts of electrical energy. Therefore, we've decided that Shinji will use this weapon from a fixed position, while Kurayami draws it in. This will be very similar to your battle against the Fifth Angel, Shinji. But for now, you all should go get ready."  
  
And on that note, they all rose to leave. Though, their rest was destroyed when an alarm sounded, and Ritsuko began up once more, a panicked tone in her voice, "The Angel has increased velocity! It will arrive at NERV Compound in approximately thirty minutes! All pilots to your EVAs, and, Kur- " She cut herself off midway through that, watching the small screen beneath her. It noted the preparation of Unit 03 Beta, and its launch procedures starting up. "Uhm... No matter, all Pilots, go now!" And so they did, charging off down the hall to the EVA bay.  
  
Twenty minutes had passed, and the EVAs were all already mobilized. Rei was waiting as patiently as ever in the background of the battlefield, as Shinji and Unit 01 prepared the large pulse rifle. Energy was once again being transferred to the large weapon, and Kurayami had opted to use his own choice weapon.  
  
Unit 03 Beta was, odd, to say the least. Solid black bracers and armored plating covering the majority of it, along with the dual rear shoulder blades. It's form, in general, was close to that of the other EVA Units. However, Unit 03 Beta was created upon the principle of speed over power, and thus was equipped with a lengthened Prog-Knife, which at his request was reformed into a Prog-Katana. It rested atop a large hill, settled and awaiting the approach of the Angel. Kurayami had also opted to lose much of the bracers, which made the EVA harder to control, but much faster and stronger. Finally, the battle would begin, the Angel closing in and now in visual range.  
  
The rifle would need some time to prepare, and so Kurayami would need to spare some five minutes. Unit 03 shifted position, taking its Prog-Katana into the horizontal position that was often used for Prog-Knife charges. The Angel sped up a small amount, and soon came to a stop, its humanoid form coming to a standing yet slumping rest on the ground ahead.  
  
The Prog-Katana would be somewhat useless for this fight, but would be effective enough. The Angel approached Unit 03 Beta, and raised one of its massive arms. What might be considered a fist was soon slammed downwards, connecting with a resounding thud, against the firmly held Prog-Katana.Â  Unit 03 Beta was quick in reprisal, body shifting down and shoulder charging the blocking Angel. It did no damage, though did prove effective in knocking it back some distance, which only enraged it. A thunderous sound came from the Angel as it launched it's second attack, a small ball forming within the facial mask of the Angel, which soon released itself as a large beam of positronic energy. This contacted with the right arm of Unit 03, and was forceful enough to rip away a deal of the plated armor of the Unit, and in turn render that arm useless until the EVA regenerated it.  
  
Kurayami was quick to again return the attacks, the lengthy Prog-Katana being hurled at the awaiting angel like a lance, the tip actually piercing the weak point of the Angel's AT Field and impaling it. A few quick commands, and the explosive properties of the blade were released, causing a rather sizable explosion which took out a small portion of the Angel's midsection.Â  And this was a rather effective strategy, seeing as how the Angel stumbled back, collapsing down for the moment. He could hear a tad of applause from the command center on his com-system, before sighing and backing out of the way.  
  
He had calculated perfectly, the barrel of the Pulse Rifle charging with electricity, ready as ever to fire off its one and only shot. Shinji took careful aim, the Angel slowly rising back up. Within a few moments, the shot erupted out from the Rifle, the wide stream of the beam speeding towards and tearing through the Angel with ease. The Angel had cried out, and after some short time after the shot, it had stumbled back, exploding violently into a cross-shaped fire, leaving little if any trace of its existence, other than the battle scars upon the land.  
  
Kurayami was relaxed by then, breathing stable already, and his eyes transfixed upon the burning ground where the Angel had been standing only moments ago. Heaving a quiet sigh, he relaxed back in the seat he was in. So, uncomfortable that was, "breathing" in that horrid LCL Fluid. He knew it wasn't over though. He could sense the over-riding sensation from Unit 01. His sensors picked up, the alarm blaring off inside the command center as he turned to Unit 01.  
  
Just as he had predicted, once more, the force of the firing had knocked Shinji unconscious, and his last feelings of fear and desperation had ignited the EVA into a berserk fury. It's target was set upon Unit 03 Beta, who it approached in a dashing rage. Both Units opted to go hand to hand, Unit 03 Beta using its claws to an advantage, digging them into the wrist and flesh of Unit 01.  
  
The tense grapple lasted for a few moments, before the berserk Unit 01 was able to overpower Unit 03 Beta, spinning a tad and tossing it in a mock wrestling maneuver, onto a small hill nearby. Kurayami was injured in this, the shift knocking him from his seat and easily fracturing an unimportant bone in the forearm. Groaning, he re-took his seat and rose up his EVA.  
  
Unit 03 Beta was quick to use its desperation maneuver. The rear shoulder blades suddenly split, seeming to glow a tad, energy surging and putting it into a controlled berserk state, energy output increased two hundred percent and rising. Unit 03 charged Unit 01 in a frenzied dash, long clawed hands finding sheath in the upper body of Unit 01. Claws were then forced to pull apart, tearing open what would be enough to temporarily cease function of Unit 01. Visual feed on the Pilot of Unit 01 confirmed life- signs, though not consciousness.  
  
Unit 03 Beta was slow in its actions, the shoulder blades closing back into their box shape, before it was forced to slowly kneel down, function ceasing in a cool down, as the S2 Engine struggled to restart. Medical units were in the field immediately, as Unit 00 watched in the distance, not budging from its spot.Â  Audio Communication from the command center was heard, as Kurayami offered a relieved sigh.  
  
It was Misato's voice, speaking solely to Kurayami through the systems, in a somewhat down voice. But it was nothing bad, she knew, and Shinji would come out fine enough. "Good work.. That's one more down. Another day we all get to live. And Kurayami, thanks for not taking it too harsh on him."  
  
He responded with a quiet sigh, followed by a relaxed position as he favored his arm.. Such a tedious task that was. His voice was quiet, as he gave his own vocal response, "Yeah, yeah. Don't thank me. Thank Unit 01's armor for holding out." With that, he seemed to black out from slight exhaustion of the sense, all sounds and sights fading to black and nothingness. 


	2. Neon Genesis Evangelion: Relations

Neon Genesis Evangelion  
  
Chapter 2: Relations  
  
By: Kurayami no Eien  
  
  
  
  
  
It had been around twenty four hours since the battle with the Angel. Kurayami lay rather comfortably in a medical bed, treated for simple exhaustion. His EVA Unit's outburst of sudden power was something that was not produced by SEELE, nor NERV. He stared blankly at the poorly white tiled ceiling, taking long and slow breaths, before sitting up and rising to his feet.  
  
He looked out the window, to the currently setting sun. It was times such as these, that he found that he truly hated God. Yes, he hated him. And it was that motivation that made him strive to become a strong pilot. Still dressed in his Plug Suit, he slowly stepped towards the door. He was quick to undo the mechanical lock, and walk out, heading towards his quarters.  
  
Upon entering, he walked to his bed, immediately opening the clothing-case that sat next to it, and grasping out this and that. Though, as he was prepared to go clean himself up, the com-system came on, Misato's voice heard clearly, "Kurayami, why are you out of the medical room?! Get back in there!"  
  
He responded in a short sentence or two, sighing faintly beforehand. Oddly enough, Rei had said nothing so far, once more observing Kurayami as he spoke with Misato. But anyhow, he spoke, "I've no need to be in that room. I'm perfectly fine. Keep your worry for the Third. Leave me be."  
  
Misato could easily be noted sighing, deciding not to start an argument over something so simple. It wasn't that big a deal anyhow, now was it? She decided that she may as well invite him to one of those so often get- togethers, held at her place, and so she spoke again, "Rei, Kurayami, there's going to be a little meeting at my place tonight. You're both invited to it"  
  
Rei knew well of there little get-togethers, and so didn't seem to argue over it. Shinji would be there, in his current condition. He was currently on a piloting break, regaining strength and healing wounds. She simply nodded, and offered a meek little, "All right, Misato."  
  
Kurayami didn't reply to that. Instead, he had opted to have already started off onto the washroom, closing the door most of the way behind him. Honestly, he didn't care then. The shower had been started up, and he had stood there, awaiting the warmth it would provide him. And so, he was slow to pull off his Plug-suit and enter the shower.  
  
Asuka, just now finishing up with whatever it was that NERV had assigned her to do, was soon to enter the room. She oddly enough wasn't very angry at the fact that Kura had injured Shinji. But anyhow, she stepped inside, looking to Rei and giving a rather abrupt turn of the head. No, she didn't really hate her.. It was more of a form of anger at her weakness. But she had to ask, "Where's the new guy?"  
  
Rei simply sat there, and after a moment had looked up from the small sized book she had been reading. Her eyes still held their typical blank stare, before she spoke silently, pointing a finger to the washroom door, "He is in there."  
  
Asuka wasn't all too concerned, storming into the washroom and slamming the door behind. Rei hadn't said a word of it, returning her attentions back to her book and shrugging the matter off. Asuka however, had no intention of letting him get away without some questioning. And so, she spoke, "Hey, Kurayami! I'm here to get some answers!"  
  
Kura had sighed rather loudly at that, turning to face the tinted glass shower door. He could make out her form well enough, and chances were she'd only see the outline of his body as a shadow in the glass. Shaking his head a bit, he again sighed, then spoke with a quiet, "I cannot answer that which hasn't been asked, Sohryu."  
  
Asuka seemed to grow a tad angry at that, and one could almost see the signs of it playing across her face. She had to shout now, so as not to snap and attempt to injure him, and so shout she did, loudly, "Don't call me that! Either address me as Asuka from here out or not at all!"  
  
"So be it, then, Asuka. Now if you want answers, I suggest that you actually ask questions." He was slow to speak such words, heaving another sigh as he reached over and lowered the force of the water, which made it easier to hear what she had to say to him.  
  
She had decided on one important question for now, it seemed, and it was one she opted to yell at him, with a tone of malice to it, directed towards him, "What the hell were you doing out there?! You could have destroyed EVA 01 and cost us a pilot!"  
  
He had seemed to chuckle at such a question, relaxing back against the shower wall.. He then moved back under the water, and spoke again, "But I didn't, and therefore, it is no longer a concern. Now if you'll hand me the towel hanging there, I'd be glad to answer any other questions you might have."  
  
Asuka, being how she was, disliked that answer. And so, she had simply grasped the towel and walked out of the washroom, giving a small smile and wave to him, before doing so. Snickering to herself, she was out of the quarters in no time at all.  
  
Kurayami on the other hand, disliked that. Heaving a rather enraged sigh, he stepped from the shower. Doing this and that, he was quick to exit the washroom. Rei, neither looking nor caring, hadn't paid any attention to him, as he stepped out wearing no more nor less than a pair of black boxers. Part of his everyday attire consisted of an extra Plug-Suit he had obtained, identical to his own except for the severed bottom half and sleeves. That was soon tugged on, along with a pair of black bondage pants.  
  
Down the sides of the pants were dual inverted crosses, of a blood red hue. Black boots were worn, and added a bit to his height. Worn about his neck, was a small cross chain, this being the correct way. And to finish it all off, he had opted for two chains to act as the straps for the pants. Overall, it was indeed a bizarre outfit.  
  
With a word or two of farewell to Rei, he had exited the quarters and headed for the main exit.. He had gained a fair deal of odd looks from the occasional passerby, but he didn't care in the least. Within a few minutes, he was out and gone. His destination, however, was unclear. Would he even attend that meeting?  
  
After a while, Misato had finished her work, and had talked with Ritsuko for a while. She had asked Ritsuko to run a couple tests on Kura's blood, to see if there was anything abnormal. What she had learned, frightened her. She had known something was odd with him, but that? This was important.. Perhaps she would bring it up at the meeting? Ah, the meeting! She needed to go and set up. So that she did, leaving the compound..  
  
The day had passed somewhat slowly for everyone. Kura had wandered about the entire time, and the others had done things of their own wants. The shade of night had fallen over the city of Tokyo-3 by then, and would stay for some time now.  
  
Everyone had gathered at Misato's place by this time, save for Kurayami. Shinji, although a tad weakened still, was put in charge of cooking food. Misato was off in her room, after a shower, and already had a can of some random alcohol in hand. Asuka and Touji, whom Shinji invited over, were sitting in front of the television playing some sort of fighting game. And Rei was simply on the couch, having a small glass of tea.  
  
Overall, it wasn't all that bad, yet. Misato had soon come out of her room, and as usual when drinking, wasn't exactly in the most decent of clothes. Hell, it was her house after all. A large shirt worm, that fell down to mid- thigh, and under that, just the most basic of undergarments.  
  
After a bit, Shinji had called out that the food was all done. Everyone had rushed in, save for Rei, grabbed their food, and charged on back to where they were. Misato had set her food on the small table nearby and had taken to leaning against Shinji a bit, laughing a tad and ruffling his hair around like one might a young child.  
  
Over the chaotic yelling of Asuka and Touji, one could scarcely hear a bomb dropping right next door, but somehow, Rei was capable of picking up the sound of a light knock at the door. Upon rising and opening the door, she noted Kura standing there, a small trail of blood from the corner of his mouth, along with a few cuts and scrapes. But nothing was spoken of it, as he stepped inside.  
  
Moving along, both he and Rei had taken position on the couch, resting back. Rei went back to finishing her Tea, as Kura took to relaxing in his seat. Shinji had come back to the main room, and noted Kura. Not one to hold such a thing against him, he offered a wave of greeting. Misato had a much different way, walking behind the couch and leaning over the back, arms moving around Kura and holding lightly as she spoke her greeting, "Kura~! Hey!"  
  
Kura simply opened his eyes, head canted a bit as he sighed, then inhaled, taking in the heavy scent of alcohol on her breath.. Shaking his head a bit, he had simply relaxed back once more, deciding not to start any arguments. He offered a simple, "Hello.."  
  
Asuka and Touji had turned to look at the lengthened greeting Misato offered to Kura, and Touji had turned slowly to Shinji. Touji had looked to Kura, an eyebrow arched at him as he spoke quietly, "Hey Ikari, who's the new guy?"  
  
Shinji didn't even get a chance to answer. Asuka had butted into the conversation, and answered that for him with a rather angry tone, though did stretch the truth just a bit, "He's the new pilot. He's reckless, careless, and inconsiderate!"  
  
Shinji had sighed at that, and simply rose up, moving over to the couch, after Misato had made her move and changed people, to Asuka. She was hanging over Asuka as she had been to Shinji, relaxing there. Shinji spoke to Kura, having no anger to his voice at all, "Hey. You want anything to eat or drink?"  
  
Kura wasn't in a talking mood. A small shake of the head, and a quietly voiced "No." were what he offered in response, before slowly relaxing back in his seat. His eyes once again fell shut, and his hands went to adjusting the straps to his pants. But after a moment, his right eye had opened, as he caught glimpse of what appeared to be, a penguin? Yes, a penguin, trying to get at food left on the counter, as well as another person, Hikari, who was making sure it didn't.  
  
Asuka was quick to take advantage of the distracted Touji, pressing the pause button on his controller off and taking the time he wasn't watching to severely crush his character in the game. Touji had turned around just in time to make a slight comeback, and win one more round, before Asuka had him beaten.  
  
Hikari was slow in moving into the front-room, Pen-Pen being carried along as she moved in and sat somewhat near Touji, setting Pen-Pen down somewhat close to herself She had seemed to smile a bit, watching as Asuka argued with Touji over her cheap maneuvers. Touji, in the end of that, lost the argument and simply deciding upon declaring Asuka the winner of their little gaming session.  
  
Misato, by this point in time, was back to Shinji, being gentle yet not so gentle, in pressing herself against his back and joking around with him. Shinji seemed to be straining not to either break down, or not to snap at Misato and tell her to stop. Instead, he meekly asked, "Misato, uhm, could you stop now, please?"  
  
Misato made herself cant her head to the right side and look at Shinji somewhat curiously before allowing herself to speak up, even her voice having that curious tone to it, "Stop what, Shinji? I'm not doing anything bad to you. Relax! Have a beer!"  
  
Kurayami was rather low to sigh out his apparent boredom, which was in turn noted by Misato, during her little speech on Shinji being too uptight and un-fun. She had looked to Kura, and spoke, not giving him time enough to answer the question she asked him, "Bored huh? I have an idea! Game time! Truth or Dare everyone!"  
  
Rei was rather quick to speak up, offering the slightest shake of her head and speaking in her meek voice, to Misato, "No thank you, Misato. I do not wish to take part in this game." And at that, she had risen and went into the kitchen to fix another glass of tea for herself.  
  
Misato had plopped herself down right next to Shinji on the floor, and waved a hand in front of herself, speaking in a quick and somewhat loud seeming tone to everyone, still rather full on affected by the alcohol, "I'll go first! Shinji, Truth or Dare?"  
  
Shinji's eyes immediately went a tad wide, as he quickly turned to face Misato. He wasn't really sure what to say, though in her sate, any choice was bad. He had opted for the easier of the two, and spoke out, finally, "Uhm, well, truth I guess.."  
  
Misato had seemed to gain a grin at that, and turned full to face Shinji. She was quick to give question, speaking up at a tone easily heard, knowing this would embarrass him quite a bit, "Truth huh? Okay then.. Have you, or have you not, ever had a steady girlfriend?"  
  
Shinji couldn't help but blush at the question, trying to play it off for a short bit, but Misato would definitely not allow that. It took a short bit of time before she sighed and gave in, shaking his head a bit, speaking, "No, no I haven't. It's my turn, yeah? Let's continue then…"  
  
Such activity continued on for some short while then, Until around 11 P.M.. Things wound up odd. Touji was currently, thanks to dares from Misato, half drunk and near passed out. Kura had been excluded, perhaps thought to not have agreed to this game. Hikari's turn finally came, and she spoke her question to Kura, "Hey, Kurayami, Truth or Dare?"  
  
Kura, who had actually started to doze by that point, looked to her and sat up just a tad.. Sighing a little bit, he slumped back again into the couch, offering a light shrug, and a quietly voiced, "I don't really care actually. Pick one."  
  
Hikari Grinned and nodded, speaking up after a few minutes of careful contemplation. She sat up, looking to Asuka and then to him, seeing how they didn't seem to be on perfect terms.. She spoke, "Dare it is! I dare you, hmm.. I dare you to kiss Asuka!"  
  
Both Asuka and Kura began to protest this, but before Hikari could try and enforce it, Kura had risen from his seat, an arm rising and a hand cutting through the air of him and offering an angered sneer, "That's rediculous! This game is just as bad! I'm going. Good night..!" And at that, he had walked to the door, and treaded out into the currently raining night, the door closed behind him..  
  
Asuka was rather surprised. Yet at the same time a little depressed and angry. Most guys would jump at the chance. Yet he showed disgust for such an action.. Shifting, she felt the poke of something in a pocket. Pulling it free, she noted that she still had his ID card. Using this as an excuse to follow, she spoke, "I forgot to give him this back. Even though the Jerk doesn't deserve it!" That spoken, she followed out after him..  
  
Misato, the effects of the beer a deal weaker now, spoke with a light little grin as she ruffled Shinji's hair, laughing a bit before speaking up, "That was fun. We gotta do that some other time too. I don't think Asuka's gonna be coming back here though. Impetuous youth." She sighed in adoration of the term, before everyone returned to their game, leaving Kura and Asuka to their own devices… 


End file.
